


Trails of Comfort

by giraffewrites



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Jennifer is soft for Needy and only Needy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Jennifer’s been waiting for Needy to come home from work for hours. She’d like her to hurry up; does she not know that Jennifer’s need for attention is severe?
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Trails of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded because the first one wasn't showing in the tag
> 
> I watched this film a few weeks back and honestly? I can’t believe I slept on it for so long. Megan Fox, Amanda Seyfried, thank you for the food
> 
> Thank you Ollie, Krissey and Vic for the kind words in the server!! I don’t think I’d be posting this without your support and love
> 
> Ps they’ll likely be more fics of these two to come (how do we feel about a fic where the roles are reversed...)

The differences between her and Needy’s room are astronomical, Jennifer thinks. Where Needy’s desk is, computer on top surrounded by books and figurines is where Jennifer’s dresser would be; makeup products and lipstick covered tissues messily laying about in front of her mirror. The walls are different, too, with Jennifer’s holding the odd poster and framed photo and Needy’s plastered in any cutout from magazines. 

Jennifer suppresses her urge to check the alarm clock, as if she hadn’t just done so. 11:57 pm. Where the hell was Needy? She always tells her when she’s going to be working late, but her phone hasn’t rung since her mom double checked if she was, like every Friday, staying the night at Needy’s. Jennifer takes a pillow from Needy’s side of the bed, presses her face into it, and screams. 

Since taking the substitutes for flesh, her emotions are all over the place. Sure, it’s great not killing the boys in her high school, Needy and Chip are just chuffed , but Jennifer sure as hell isn't happy about the side effects. The worst of them all is her overprotectiveness to her best friend (is that what they are?). Only last week did Jennifer almost break a guy’s neck for shoving Needy into the lockers at school. If only there was a medical practice for people who’ve been turned into supernatural creatures. Maybe she’ll check the library next week…

She immediately sits up when she hears the downstairs door open and close, followed by Needy announcing she’s home. Jennifer can hear them talking in the kitchen, the fridge opening and something being pulled out (she secretly hopes it’s the pork chops she saw earlier), and the drop of a bag. Then more conversation… a cupboard door opening… and finally, footsteps coming upstairs. 

Jennifer lays down and debates closing her eyes, pulling the sheets up to her chin. When the door opens and the light gets turned on, her eyes haven’t closed.   
Needy’s dressed in her uniform; a pair of navy trousers and shirt, somewhat formal for attire of a convenient store. Her hair, as always, is half up and half down, spilling out like ripples in the desert sand down her back. “You know, I know when you’re pretending to be asleep,” she says, smiling as she walks to the bed. 

“I didn’t even close my eyes,” Jennifer defends, sitting up. The tray Needy’s placed on the bed does, indeed, have the pork chops. She forces her eyes away, and back to Needy.

“Did you enjoy your shift?” 

“Do I ever?” Needy unbuttons her shirt and drops it on the floor, then starts on her trousers. The love bites from Monday have started to fade, just about visible on her neck, hips, and inner thighs. “Craig is such a creep.” 

“Do I have to kill him?” Jennifer asks without hesitation, not knowing herself if she means it or not. 

Sternly, Needy says, “No.” From the floor she gathers her clothes and throws them in the laundry hamper in the corner of her room, next to the bookshelf. 

“I can if I have to.” With her back pressed into the pillows, Jennifer eats a porkchop straight from her hand. She’s been waiting for Needy for hours, there’s no need to pretend to have manners. 

Needy doesn’t reply. She has her bra join the dirty laundry and puts Jennifer’s oversized T-shirt on; a black one with The White Stripes on it. Jeez , she thinks as she bites into the porkchop once again, aren’t they just the cliché? 

The contents of the tray (porkchops, jello, diet cokes and gram crackers) slide around a little when moved over for Needy to get under the covers. Unlike Jennifer, the first thing she goes for is a drink. She takes half of it down in one gulp. 

“You were gone for hours,” Jennifer says once her porkchop is gone, hearing the whine in her own voice. She moves so she’s laying into Needy, mindful of the tray, sliding her arm over Needy’s stomach. 

“That’s how shifts work,” Needy replies, regretting it with a yelp when Jennifer flicks her chin. “It is! Besides, you weren’t alone.” 

“The eyes of every single pop group staring at me doesn’t count as company, you know.” 

“I meant my mum.” 

Jennifer shrugs, “I watched a documentary.” She checks her nails, noticing a chip in the pink nail varnish on her right index fingernail. “It was one with… with…” She snaps her fingers, as if that’ll help remember the name. 

“David Attenborough?” 

“That’s him!” Jennifer agrees, looking up at Needy with her finger pointing at her. 

For the next half hour they eat and make small talk Jennifer sometimes zoning out when the sensation of Needy’s fingers in her hair become too much. 

Whatever it is they’re doing, they’ve been doing for a while now, and Jennifer doesn’t know what to make of it. Her and Needy have always been like this, but never to this extent. Since finding the potion to quench Jennifer’s need for flesh, they’re closer than ever. But she doesn’t know quite what they are… and Chip’s still on the scene… 

Whatever they are, Jennifer decides as Needy pulls her closer, warmth radiating from her, it’s good enough for her. They almost lost each once; she won’t let it happen again. 


End file.
